Numbers - 1
Contents show Plot The episode starts with the Teletubbies running out of their house saying "Eh-oh!". And they found their favorite things. Then the Magic Windmill Spins and the Teletubbies watch some children learning about the number 1. Inside the Home Hill, it is time for Teletubbies to sleep in their beds, and the voice trumpet rises up singing them a good to sleep song to the Teletubbies, After a moment later, Po is gone. For a second time, Laa-Laa is gone after Po returns to the Home Hill. For a third time, Dipsy is gone after Laa-Laa and Po is gone. For a fourth time, Tinky Winky is gone after Dipsy, Laa-Laa and Po are gone. For the last time, All the Teletubbies are gone with their favorite things after the Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa and Po returned in the Home Hill, they suddenly noticed that they left the Noo-Noo back home, so he could tidy up their blankets (not shown). The narrator says that the Teletubbies are supposed to be in bed. Then, the Teletubbies run away because they don't want to go back to their beds. Then the "Tubby Bye-Bye" Sequence takes place as the Teletubbies go home and the sun sets. Featuring: The Children of Duncombe School, London Plot (US Version) Po rides her scooter fast and slow in Teletubbyland. The magic windmill spins and the Teletubbies watch some children learning about the number 1. Inside the Home Hill, it is time for Teletubbies to sleep in their beds, and the voice trumpet rises up singing them a good to sleep song to the Teletubbies, After a moment later, Po is gone. For a second time, Laa-Laa is gone after Po returns to the Home Hill. For a third time, Dipsy is gone after Laa-Laa and Po is gone. For a fourth time, Tinky Winky is gone after Dipsy, Laa-Laa and Po are gone. For the last time, All the Teletubbies are gone with their favorite things after the Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa and Po returned in the Home Hill, they suddenly noticed that they left the Noo-Noo back home, so he could tidy up their blankets (not shown). The narrator says that the Teletubbies are supposed to be in bed. Then, the Teletubbies run away because they don't want to go back to their beds. Then the "Tubby Bye-Bye" Sequence takes place as the Teletubbies go home and the sun sets. Trivia * This is the first episode to feature the Running Away Dance. * The US Version of this episode has the Dancing Bear in his gazebo, The UK Version has no Magic Event. Also, in the US Version, it has the Up and Down Dance instead of the Running Away Dance * The boo shouter was Po in UK Version in both versions. The boo shouter was Laa Laa in US Version in both 2 versions. * The missing teletubby was Tinky Winky in UK in both versions and US in 2 other versions. * The Version 2 and 3 of US Version has no Magical Event. Plus, the US Version 3 has The Tip Toe Dance (short version) before Tubby Bye-Bye. * Dipsy was the boo shouter in the US Version 3 only. * This is the first episode that has Sun Baby where she does the laugh screaming. Watch English Version Version #2